Distress Call
by Julian Weathertop
Summary: TravellerT4 An Imperial Scout team picks up a distress call in an uninhabited system and investigates.Feedback welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**_ISS Artemis 24_ conducting in-depth survey of system 612-744**

**Date 1184-263 Imperial Standard**

**Time 0332 Shipboard**

An annoying beep woke Vrain from a pleasant dream. He glared for a moment at the blinking light that accompanied the beeping noise. With a deep sigh he got out of his bunk. Being mad at the light and beeping was a waste of time he reflected. First off they didn't care and secondly they were only doing what they were designed to do, that is waking the duty officer, Engineer Vrain, to notify him the computer had a situation that required human intervention. A touch to the terminal screen shut off the alarm. The screen showed that the ship was receiving a priority message on the emergency frequency. That intrigued Vrain since this systemwas an Amber Zone and uninhabited. Indeed that was a major purpose of their survey; determine if the system had any worlds suitable for colonies or if there were exploitable quantities of resources present.

Awake and curious now, Vrain slipped into his coveralls and padded up to the bridge. He considered waking Commander Ishyn but figured that since the ship didn't sound a general alarm the matter could wait. Slipping into his station at the left rear of the bridge, he quickly checked the engineering status board. All systems showed green except for jump drives. Frowning he brought up a detailed readout; the drive coordination unit was out of sync again. It was within specs, barely, but not tuned to where it should be. He made a mental note to check on it later, then reconfigured his panel for comms and examined the message.

The signal was a continuous, repetitive automated message. An embedded video transmission was attached to the signal. Since there were no beacons in system, it had to come from another ship. Given the circumstances, it was probably a distress signal following a misjump. Unfortunately, Vrain knew from experience, the crew of the vessel was probably already dead. The attached signal however meant that somebody had either been alive to active the automatic signal or else the ship's master planned ahead and had pre-recorded a message in case of emergency. Vrain instructed the computer to triangulate the source of the signal then started and audio/visual play of the automated message. An ironically pleasant computer voice filled the air.

"_Mayday, Mayday. Type R merchant November Six Seven Niner Kilo Two Eight Whisky register from Porozlo has a mayday situation… Mayday, Mayday. Type R merchant November Six Seven Niner Kilo Two Eight Whisky register from Porozlo has a mayday situation…"_

The screen started scrolling a similar message as the audio repeated without variation.

**MAYAY—TYPE R MERCHANT N679K28W _ELLI'S CHANCE_ HOME PORT POROZLO—MAYDAY MESSAGE EMBEDDED **

Vrain quickly assimilated the data. Type R, one of the most common light cargo craft in the Imperium. Standard design 400-dton aerodynamic ship, eight passengers, and nine in frozen transport, crew of five with a cargo capacity of just below 230 dtons; usually subsidized by a planetary government, as its economic feasibility was marginal. The registration number was not government or corporate so this particular ship was most likely a free trader. Definitely old, probably highly modified and maintenance a low priority. He gave a small shudder. Not at all surprising to be the source of a distress call. Porozlo was over a sector away from 612-744 but many free traders never see their homeport after they file their registrations. With a touch of the screen he activated the attached message, hoping against the odds that it would not be the last words of a dead man. The screen cleared to show a young man on the bridge of a small starship. He was obviously in distress and spoke rapidly.

"I am Walker Vizza, medic aboard the _Elli's Chance._ The ship has been overrun, I don't know how many of them there are out there." He quickly glanced over his shoulder then continued. "I might be the only one left of the crew. Maybe others are hiding as I was but I had to take the chance and start the beacon. If anybody hears this, please help. We.." A loud noise of overloading servos could be heard. The medic appeared on the verge of panic as he looked to his left again. "Oh no, it can't be. Shitshitshit." He turned back and could be seen working controls just off camera. He spoke even faster. "It's too late for me. Please save any that are left or else…" He spun from the camera towards the noise. His hand stabbed at another unseen control and the image ended.

Vrain sat back in though for a moment, not a drive malfunction obviously, could be pirates perhaps. That made little sense either, they wouldn't wait in an uninhabited, uncharted system for a ship to just happen along. A smuggling deal of some sort gone badly made the most sense. No matter, it will be unknown until they could get to _Elli's Chance._ The computer was still zeroing in on her location but the probability area was closing in on one of the system's gas giants. It was over a day away at max burn.

"Time to wake up kids" he spoke to the air. A push of a button sounded a siren throughout the ship. "All hands to stations, all hands to stations. Commander to the bridge please."

It took only a few seconds for the hatch to cycle and Commander Daryl Ishyn to arrive. Commander of the mission and the ship's navigator, he was the oldest member of the crew, more than twenty years senior to Vrain the second in command. "Chief Engineer Dematteis," he growled, "why in the name of all green worlds do you find it necessary to wake us up with an all hands call? It could not wait until breakfast?" He slid into his station.

"Sorry Daryl but it couldn't; _Artemis_ picked up a distress call."

"Out here?" Ishyn sounded incredulous. "Have you played it?"

"Yes, it even has an embed."

The hatch cycled again and the two junior members of the crew entered. First came the pilot Valarii Wilkum. A good kid and competent pilot but lacking in experience, he was just finishing his first term. Right behind him was Mel, Vrain's apprentice. Born with the name Melany Coburtan she was even younger than Val, still in her first year of service. The Scout Service was Mel's ticket to a life other than the street gangs she grew up with on her home world however more than once her lack of discipline cause Vrain a headache.

"Nice of you to join us," Ishyn scolded, "being the youngest and having the rooms closest to the bridge after all." Val looked sheepish as he took his station. Mel scowled at Daryl, looked at Vrain then dropped into the commo station. Vrain though he heard her make a comment under her breath but felt it best to let it go. "The reason for this late meeting is that we have received a call for help. Before asking any questions I would like our Watch Officer to play the message for us. Vrain if would put it on all screens please."

Daryl had the message played twice; everybody looked lost in his or her own thoughts. "OK crew, Scouts are supposed to be the best thinkers in the Emperor's service; let's here some of those thoughts. Val?"

"I think they were boarded by pirates. They must have been tracking down the crew and found the medic. That sound in the background was like a hatch being forced. I know it can be done but it takes a lot of effort. It seems strange, most pirates will just take the cargo and leave with out worrying much about the crew"

"If they knew they would be positively identified they might want to eliminate witnesses," Mel volunteered, "but pirates are usually thieves and mobile ones at that. If they were worried about being ID'd they could just move to another sector or else cripple the ship and strand the witnesses. Slavers on the other hand would take everybody. He never said the rest of the crew had been killed."

Daryl answered, "I concur with Mr. Wilkum that the sound was a hatch being forced. Slavers would make more effort than pirates would to capture the crew. Still this is a strange place to encounter them. Vrain, do you have any other ideas?"

"No, I am thinking along the same lines. The computer has calculated a 86 chance that the ship is orbiting planet six and that estimate keeps rising."

"We will have to check it out. I will send a reply; maybe no one is there to hear it but it might scare off any left over bad folks. Mel please give me a transmission line, send every fifteen minutes for an hour, repeat the message twice each transmission."

"Wait one… parameters set, ready to record at your station."

"_Elli's Chance_ this is Imperial Scout Ship _Artemis Two-Four_, we have received your Mayday and are approaching with an armed party at maximum speed. Please reply with status of your ship and any medical emergencies."

Ishyn signaled to stop recording. "Short and to the point. Go ahead and start the transmission Mel."

"It's going. So what is this armed party you mentioned?"

"That is us. Since you asked, please give us an inventory of weapons and protective gear in our stores."

Mel tapped a couple of controls then read off the results. "We have four Imperial Army Type 4 shotguns with 200 rounds of ammo, two PCW-17 submachineguns, three 30 round clips each and four AS-09 sidearms, 200 rounds total there too. The pistol and shotgun ammo is split 20/80 between combat load and non-lethal; the submachine guns are two clips each non-lethal. For protection we have six Vacc-suits and eight hazardous environment suits."

"Not a well armed force, Daryl," Vrain added. "The Vacc-suits would give the best protection but would be bulky inside of a ship."

"I really don't plan to fight if we can at all help it. Val, how long will it take us to make orbit around planet 6 at max thrust?"

"Um… 32 hours 24 minutes, approximately."

"OK, here's the plan. We light up the engines to maximum, we're rated at 2.17 but I bet Vrain will have us a bit over that. We use the time to break out the weapons and polish out boarding skills some. Also we get out a rover probe. We will let the bot board first and check everything out. If the ship is in vacuum, we will have to use the Vacc-suits otherwise we go in the Haz –E outfits. Priority one will be to ascertain what actually has happened, pri-two will be to rescue survivors, pri-three is secure the ship and pri-four, care for any remains we find. We can refine this plan over the next couple of days. Questions?"

Val spoke up, "Commander, shouldn't the first priority be to rescue survivors."

"Not in this case Val, we don't want to become victims ourselves" Vrain answered. "If the ship was attacked and the attackers are still present they may have more firepower than us. Our job will then be to get word to the pros to do any rescue. Hopefully it won't include us by that time."

Daryl nodded, "Quite right. If there is nothing else, pilot set best course for the estimated location of the _Elli's Chance._ Full speed."

"Best course, _Elli's Chance_, full speed. Aye, aye sir."


	2. Chapter 2

**_ISS Artemis 24_ in orbit, planet 6 system 612-744**

**Date 1184-265 Imperial Standard**

**Time 0600 Shipboard**

"_Elli's Chance_, _Elli's Chance_ this is _ISS Artemis 24, _Please respond. If you are receiving but cannot transmit, blink external lights. Over"

The merchant continued to obit silently 5 kilometers ahead of the scoutship. Four sets of eyes watched expectantly for any signs of life; radio calls for the last hour had gone unanswered. A magnified image was on the center bridge screen, her name was clearly visible on the port stabilizer as were the typical signs of wear and damage all interstellar ships collect. There were no signs however of any battle damage or hostile boarding.

After a minute Daryl spoke, "Looks like we have to knock. Val close us up, I want to mate our port lock to their forward starboard lock. That will put us closest to the bridge. Vrain, Mel go get our probe into the airlock and stand by."

"Readouts show they have gravity inside but it fluctuates some. Could be damage to the powerplant, but shouldn't be a problem" Vrain observed.

"Should we suit up?" inquired Mel.

"Yes, Haz-E suits for now and let's get our weapons too. Val and Vrain take shotguns, Mel and I will take the PCWs; everybody takes a pistol too. If there are any surprises in the airlock when you open it for the probe don't wait to ask, just shoot."

"Well that doesn't tell us much," complained Mel.

The four crewmembers were gathered around the lab display screen watching the video from the probe. It was using its built-in light, as the ship's lights were dark. The crew lounge appeared to be normal. All hatches out of the area were closed and not responding except for the hatch to the galley which had been propped open. In the galley was the only real sign of anything out of place; the cupboards had been ripped open and the contents dumped on the floor.

"Someone waiting to greet us would have been nice," Daryl agreed, "but we will have to settle for what we can get. What does the probe tell us about the environment on board?"

Val answered, "Gravity operating, varying between .94 and 1.0. Atmosphere nominal but a bit stale from the CO2 level. Radiation level normal. No trace of toxins in the air or on any surface so far."

"I want to be cautious still. Let's have the probe do a full bio-scan. If it is clear, we will board at 1500 hours. We can go without the Haz-E suits but I still want us armed."

"Should we prep tools for breaching the hatches?"

"I may have been an instructor since before you were born young man but this is not my first trip out in the field. Bring an electronics test kit and an extra battery; I will teach you how to open a sticky door."


	3. Chapter 3

**_ISS Artemis 24_ docked to _Elli's Chance_ system 612-744**

**Date 1184-265 Imperial Standard**

**Time 1500 Shipboard**

The scouts looked around the crew lounge of the _Elli's Chance._ It gave the same impression as it did when seen on the video, as if the crew were merely elsewhere on the ship and would return at any moment. The eerie was enhanced by seeing it in person and by their lights playing around the room. The galley had plenty of food. What reasons someone had to spill the cupboard's contents out was a mystery. Examining the port hatch to the bridge created another mystery. That was the hatch the medic kept looking to as it was forced open. The hatch itself was covered in scratches as if someone had struck it with an axe hundreds of times. At the center where the valve plate should have made an airtight seal, the flanges were bent out several inches.

"Vrain, how much force would it take to damage a pressure hatch like this," asked Val.

Vrain had the same stunned expression. "A lot." He took a closer look at the hatch, "I have no idea what tool would have cause the pates to be pulled out, most would push them in."

"Will it still open?" Daryl asked him.

"I believe so. It looks like there is no power here once that is established it should cycle."

"Then watch and learn."

Daryl stepped up and popped open the control panel. He quickly connected a couple of leads from the test kit to the exposed circuits, then added the extra battery to the system. The status lights came on the controls.

"Curious, the control is only set to manual. Whoever pried the hatch would have only had to push this button here."

He depressed the button and the hatch opened. Except for a squeal as the damaged plates moved against each other, it worked perfectly. Beyond the now open hatch could be seen the bridge, illuminated with red emergency lighting. Their beams of white light cut harshly into the scene settling on three main areas. Closest was the engineering station, heavily damaged. Just beyond there a pistol lying on the floor. Lastly, where all of the beams eventually settled, the pilot's station where medic Vizza made his recording. There were many scattered stains on the controls and the seat, apparently dried blood.

Ishyn's voice was subdued, "Vrain, see if you can get the ship's status on another station, see what the problems are. Val, bring up the log; Mel watch our backs."

Daryl picked up the pistol and examined it. It was still loaded but ten of the twelve rounds it held had been fired. Some droplets of dried blood covered the frame.

Mel yelped as the main bridge lights came on without warning.

"Sorry," Vrain apologized. "I reset the breakers. I think whatever melted the console here overloaded the system and blew out the power."

"What else can you tell us about this ship?" Asked Daryl.

"First off it has twice the engines I would expect. A common mod to increase interstellar range at the cost of cargo capacity. Sublight engines are stock so we are not aboard a smuggler, they always up then to run from patrols. The sublights are showing green. Jump engines should be good for two-parsec range but there are several warnings showing. At least one set is damaged so I wouldn't try for more than one parsec at a time. One powerplant is pretty ok, just needs some TLC; the other is offline. Looks like it might have some serious damage. Life support is alright for now but has some substandard readings; it took a hit somewhere too. Weapons are just fine, as are sensors. We know comms work. Power routing has issues, mostly around the engine rooms. Overall I would say this ship is spaceworthy and could leave system, but I would want to get it to a port very soon."

"Can you tell what caused the damage?'

"Not from here. I would say in was an internal event. The hull looks as solid from here as it did outside. Hmm, the auto log shows lots of minor issues, lights out in many areas, emergency lighting in most of the rest,galley equipment damaged, non-pressure hatches overloaded, forced maybe and a few of small fires. Nothing major by itself but a lot of them happened over a few hours."

"Any theories what caused them damage. And the fires, anything there."

"No, the fires were small and the ship's systems knocked them out right away. If I were a betting man, I would say that they had a running fight for a few hours."

"Val what have you found?"

"This ship received a charter about two months ago from a university in another sector. They wanted to explore beyond the fringe and collect samples. A lot of money was dumped in, upgrading the engines for extended range and adding science labs."

Ishyn peered over Val's shoulder. "I doubt that was a university sponsoring the charter. Most professors I know would give up an arm to have the funding it looks like this operation had."

"Everything looks to be routine until about two weeks ago when there was an accident in a science lab. One tech was killed and two injured. A specimen escaped that they considered dangerous so the captain parked the ship here until the specimen could be recovered."

"What was the thing that escaped?" called Mel from the hatch.

"It doesn't say. Just that the techs were put into cryo until they could reach proper medical care. Over the next week three people go missing while they look for the creature. Here it says 'they are getting smarter' so maybe it was more than one? The captain then went missing and the log really isn't well documented. There was some kind of fight in engine room two that must have caused the damage Vrain told us about. The last entry notes the distress beacon being activated. That was only a few hours before we heard it."

Everyone looked at each other then to the Commander.

"My first thought," he said, "is to pack up and get the hell out of here. It very well could be that there is a dangerous creature loose aboard. However we know at least two people are frozen and there could be others still alive. So here is what we will do. First Val and I will go to the low berths and check on the injured techs. Vrain and Mel, check on the engine room. If you can make repairs call us; we will provide guard so you can fix things up. All the while keep and eye open for survivors."

Mel spoke up, sounding more than a little nervous,"And if things aren't just peachy?"

"Then we will pack up, head to Lidquist. That is the nearest navy base; they and the marines can take over then. If we encounter something we haven't seen before, back off, retreat to the air lock, right?"

Everyone nodded agreement.

"OK, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

_{Author's Note: I do hate leaving my characters hanging. By fortunate chance I checked my email account and found I had acquired a couple fans. This led to a search through old note books and a reconsidering of the plot. The crew of ISS Artemis 24 is no longer left hanging but moves forward to their fate. Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts...}  
_

**_ISS Artemis 24_ docked to _Elli's Chance_ system 612-744**

**Date 1184-265 Imperial Standard**

**Time Consecutive**

Valarii watched the lift doors close, taking Vrain and Melany down to deck one. He was doing his best to project confidence in front of the captain.

"Val."

Valarii jumped at Daryl's voice, "Yes sir." He did manage to keep his voice from cracking.

"This ship started life as a Type R, Mod 3, Block 4 or 5 merchant. Yonder bulkhead has two hatches; knowing what we know, what is likely to be behind them."

Val focused on the captain's question, forgetting to be nervous about their situation. "This series attempted to address the security issues of the original design, which gave passengers direct access to the bridge hatches."

Daryl nodded for the pilot to continue. "We are in the crew lounge and galley area which provides a buffer between the passenger area and the bridge. The port hatch leads to the passenger quarters and lounges. The starboard hatch is for a crew only passage. It has maintenance access to local comfort zone machinery and gives access to the low berths without the crew having to traverse the passenger area. What passes for med bay is also located in the stern."

Ishyn smiled broadly, "Excellent Val, you have been studying your specs. Now for a commander's view; which route is best for our purposes?"

Val answered quickly, "The port route through the passenger section would give us the best odds of finding survivors." He paused at the commander's raised eyebrow. After a moment's though he continued, "However anyone in that area would likely have heard our probe or us talking and attempted to signal us already."

Ishyn gave a tight smile, "My thinking as well. Also their is apparently something loose on board we would prefer to not meet. The passenger areas would have many areas said critter could be resting or waiting for a couple of scouts to come bumbling along. The maintenance passage limits our exposure to shadowy corners."

"The comfort zone machinery is too cramped for anything really dangerous to hide as well," Val added.

Ishyn gave a chuckle, "When we are back on _Artemis_ remind me to show you a holo of a brown wriggler found on Leander. You may reconsider your views on what size creature can be really dangerous. In general though I agree with your reasoning. Lets move smartly to the low berths then get an update from Vrain and Mel. I want to get back to our ship as soon as we can."

"One hundred percent with you commander."

Ishyn watched as Val set up the bypass to power open the hatch. "I can guarantee you one thing Val, the most dangerous beast in the Imperium is not waiting for us behind this hatch."

Val looked over his shoulder, "Not that I doubt you sir, but how can you be positive?"

Ishyn looked back utterly serious, "I know because the payments to my ex-wife go to Lunion."


	5. Chapter 5

**_ISS Artemis 24_ docked to _Elli's Chance_ System 612-744 (Chief Engineer Supplement)**

**Date 1184-265 Imperial Standard**

**Time Concurrent**

Vrain had checked the emergency power supply to the lift and found it was near fully charged; they would not have to climb through the maintenance ways down to the lower deck. He watched the commander and pilot Val as the door closed before descending. Poor kid is terrified, he thought.

He turned his attention to the youngest member of the crew. Mel was too street tough to let her feeling show as Val did.

"How are you holding up Mel?"

"Fine boss," she answered, "just another walk in a hydroponic park."

"You remember to keep the safety on that SMG, right?"

Mel turned just enough so he could see her roll her eyes. It was actually more of a response that he expected. She turned back to the doors but instead of resuming her effort to stare a hole in the door she rubbed her eyes.

"No really, are you ok?"

"'m fine."

"Mel," he lowered his voice an octave, "I need to know the person at my back is good to go or we head back up now.'

"It's just a head ache. No big deal."

"Girl stuff?"

"No," she snapped, then continued softer, "It started as we came aboard this tub and is a little worse now. Your back is covered."

Vrain watched until they stopped on the first deck, "Alright, but you check in if it is affecting you."

Mel grunted and lifted her weapon to a ready position as the doors opened. Light was poor so they each turned on the weapon mounted lights, bathing the area in 200 lumens.

"Wow," Mel exclaimed.

Instead of the large cargo bay they should have looked into the area had been built into what appeared to be a series of self contained laboratories. Just forward of the lift a set of stairs led up to a deck which should have been the upper part of the bay. Swinging their lights aft the corridor ended in a standard hatch which should give access to the rear cargo bay and then engineering. A dark area on the deck and bulkhead gave indication of a small fire in the recent past.

"Boss, in the scorch mark there, is that," Mel's voice trailed off.

"Bones," Vrain finished the thought. "Could be, hard to tell from here. Let's just stand a moment and get a feel for this girl. I will watch aft, you take forward. Remember you are loaded with electro rounds, they are not pleasant but won't kill anyone so if you are not sure, shoot it first."

They stood that way for several minutes back to back, one foot each in the lift, one outside watching and listening. "Anything Mel?"

"Quiet as a _verdorie_ tomb."

"You are too young to say things like that."

"_Optiefen_"

"What's that?"

"Nothing boss, what's the plan?"

Vrain thought for a moment then nodded to the stairs, "I want to take a look up there, make sure nothing hungry is sleeping and about to wake up looking for walking breakfast rations. I'll go first."

The two engineers quietly ascended the stairs and were surprised again at the top. The upper level had a corridor down the center with doors on both sides.

"What do you suppose this is," Mel asked. "Quarters?"

"Can't say so let's look," Vrain answered. "We'll take that first door on the right there."

They moved up and examined the door. A name plate told them it was 'Emile Naviy:Biochemistry'

"Looks like quick build quarters," Vrain observed, "not a pressurized door or even powered." He gave it a tug, "Hmpf, locked."

Mel stepped up and bumped him aside. She produced a six inch blade from somewhere on her gear and inserted it along the door crack. A quick wiggle and twist produced the sound of something snapping inside.

"No it's not," she said as the blade vanished again.

Vrain bit his lip, holding back a comment and nodded. "Should be safe, take a look but don't disturb anything.

Mel stepped inside to find it was both quarters and an office. On the personal side was the usual bunk and entertainment paraphernalia although no fresher facilities. They must be shared on this level she realized. A clothing rack held utility clothing, lab coats and a personalized vacc suit at the end. Several holo cubes and other personal mementos rounded out the inventory.

Turning to the desk she noticed several data pads, a hand comp and full sized high end computer. She activated a pad, finding it open to notes about an experiment, something to do with complex molecules.

"What are you finding," Vrain asked from the door way.

"Not much. One of the scientists lived here, traveled light looks like. He has some notes about what he was doing but I would have to sit down and study a bunch to figure out what it is about."

"Don't worry about that. See if there is anything that tells about their escaped specimens."

Their predicament quickly came back to Mel. She turned on the remaining pads and the computer. The pads each seemed to be devoted to different experiments but were in process notes so did not have any overview she could understand.

The computer was open to a report Emile was preparing for a staff briefing. He planned to discuss the opportunities presented by 'Mailable self-restructuring semi-organic complex molecule chains' and 'molecular revivification within a bio-electric matrix' whatever the _helle_ that meant.

"Lots of brain _kakka_ here boss. Want me to grab any?"

"No, let's get on to engineering. Commander Ishyn will want us to check in soon."

As Mel turned she spotted a specimen jar that appeared to be filled with dirt and a data cube sat on the lid. She picked it up and shook it but it seemed to be inert. She looked the the computer port to check what the cube had when Vrain called again.

"Let's move young one."

On impulse she pocketed both items.

"Sorry, thought I saw something interesting but it wasn't."

Vrain looks up and down the corridor, "'s Ok, this ship gives me the shivers. It is alive and dead at the same time."

"Ahh!" Mel called out grabbing her head.

"What's wrong?"

"My head, it was a sudden stab of pain."

"I think we should get you back and let the autodoc check you. This ship may even have something in its med bay."

"No, I'm better now. It throbs some but I can handle it."

The communicator cut off any reply Vrain may have had.

"Vrain, Mel," Ishyn was shouting, "where are you? Are you alright?"

"We are in an office area that was built into the cargo bay," Vrain answered, "I'm good but Mel says her head hurts."

"Was she injured?"

"No sir just..."

"Never mind then," Ishyn cut him off, "Drop what you are doing and _didi mau_ back to the crew area. We will wait and cover you there."

Vrain became alarmed, "What is wrong sir? Are you in trouble?"

"No time to talk. Run, we are evacuating. Talk later, get off this ship now."

Vrain was following Mel at a run down the stairs, "On the way, meet you at the crew lounge, aye, aye."

Mel, being the quicker, had reached the lift and had taken a knee, covering down the hall towards the rear cargo bay. Vrain ran into the lift and pressed the manual button for the top deck. Mel stood but paused, looking down the corridor.

"Vrain, do you," she began.

"No time," he reached and pulled her in, letting the doors closed. As the lift rose he asked, "Did you see something."

Mel rubbed her eyes and temples again, "I don't think so. Head is affecting my eyes a little."

He gave the shoulder a supporting squeeze, "We will look you over on _Artemis_, don't worry."


	6. Chapter 6

**_ISS Artemis 24_ docked to _Elli's Chance_ System 612-744 (Commander Continuing)**

**Date 1184-265 Imperial Standard**

**Time Consecutive**

Valerii And Ishyn moved down the maintenance corridor, playing their lights over every hatch and recess. They found only the debris that collects in the 'non-public' areas of star ships.

"Doesn't look like they used this way much," Val observed.

"Captain may have been a little lax or since it was a charter the crew might have found the other route more convenient."

At the end Val wired the bypass and opened the iris valve. Ishyn gave him a complimentary pat on the back. The he gestured to the right. "The hatch in mid corridor there is the low berths." Then pointing farther to stern, "The side hatch is med bay; the rear valve gives access to the lower decks and starboard engineering."

"So we could use that to meet up with Mr. Vrain and Mel?"

"We could but this is the manual access; we would have to climb. Aft lift is on the port side."

They stepped out towards the low berth hatch but Ishyn put a hand on Val's should stopping him. The young scout turned to his commander. Ishyn pointed to his mouth and ear indicating to be silent and listen.

Doing so Val was barely able to catch a small sound. Drip? Scrape? He was not sure. Using facial expressions and gestures he indicated confusion. He also tapped his nose, that he could smell something out of the ordinary as well. Ishyn nodded agreement then turned his head side to side; which way was the question.

Val silently turned a full circle then indicated the aft corridor. Ishyn peered down that direction then turned his light off. A dim glow spilled into the passage. He pointed it out to Val and indicated the med bay hatch was open. Val nodded agreement and took a step in that direction. Ishyn stopped him again and held out the shotgun he carried. The commander pointedly took the weapon off safe. Wide-eyed the pilot visibly swallowed. He looked at his commander, nodded understanding and prepped his submachinegun for firing.

Closer to the hatch the sound and smell became more distinct. Val was still unsure but the commander was clearly troubled. Another nonverbal exchange indicated Ishyn wanted Val to peer around the corned into medical from a low position. Ishyn would move to the opposite bulkhead and be moving in unison to cover Val from a high position.

Having the trust that a year working as a team will give, Val crouched into position and moved up know the commander did likewise behind him. It was clear this area of the ship still had power. Computer screens and patient monitors glowed along with ceiling light panels turned to low. On the deck lay two bodies, one apparently the ship's doctor, the other in utility coveralls. If the blood on the floor was not enough to show they were dead, the gaping wounds allowing the abdominal contents to spill out removed all doubt. The realization hit Val that he had never smelled human bowels before.

There was some movement around the bodies. Val looked back questioningly. Ishyn stepped up and indicated that they should enter. Stepping in each took a side of the hatchway and quickly looked for any threats. The room appearing clear, Val turned his light back on and directed it to the bodies.

"What the," he exclaimed.

Protruding from the clothing and nestled in the abdomens were several large worms. They looked like brown maggots ranging in size up to a man's forearm. Not reacting to the light, they continued their business which Val realized was feeding on the corpses. With and exclamation of disgust he raised his weapon, but before he could fire Ishyn shoved him to the deck.

Startled Val looked at his commander but Ishyn was raising his own weapon and fired up at the ceiling were Val had stood. As he watched, the pilot saw a set of tentacles reach from between monitors and wrap around the commander's neck, lifting him off his feat. Val braced the weapon on his shoulder and aimed high to avoid Ishyn. He let loose a long stream of rounds, each electro-bullet like a mini taser delivering fifteen thousand volt shock from the capacitor to whatever the bullet struck.

There was an impressive shower of sparks and the rounds discharged into the ceiling, bulkhead and monitors. The monitors added their own flashes as they overloaded from the repeated shocks. Val also assumed he hit his target when Ishyn dropped to the deck in a shower of dirt and debris. Above him where Ishyn had fired, Val saw more tentacle questing in the air. A second burst from the gun gave a similar shower on Val.

"Captain! Are you hurt?" Val shouted.

"I'm good, thanks. You?"

"Fine sir."

A squeal caught their attention. From the corpses the worms all turned what must have been their heads to the two scouts. They had no sensory organs that Val could see. Even the mouths were hard to detect as the coloration was the same inside as out. They moved eerily in unison, extracting themselves from the bodies.

"Go, out in the corridor," Ishyn ordered, firing the shotgun several times at the creatures. The nonlethal thud rounds struck the worms, shoving them back but seemed to do no real damage. Val scrambled on hands and knees only rising when he made it out of the med bay. Ishyn followed on his heels and out of habit pressed the hatch closed stud. Surprisingly it cycled shut.

"What the fuck were those things, commander?"

"I have no idea," Ishyn replied grabbing his communicator, "but we are leaving."

"Vrain, Mel," Ishyn shouted into the comm, "where are you? Are you alright?" To Val he added, "Go ahead to the lounge and secure it. I'm right behind you. If you see anything not one of us, shoot it."

Val ran hearing Ishyn talking to the engineers behind him. Reaching the lounge, he took up position at the airlock where he could see all access points to the area. Their probe waited obediently where it had been left in the center of the room. Val took out him own comm and sent a return to ship signal. The probe spun and rolled back through the lock to the scout ship.

Ishyn joined val after closing the maintenance access hatch. Val watched as the commander replaced the thud rounds with military flechette. They waited, each scanning for any signs of movement.

It took only a moment for the engineers to emerge from the lift. Mel looked sick but was moving fast. She stopped in the half way to the airlock, "Did you hear that?"

Vrain had stopped with her, "What? I don't hear any..." he trailed off. Distant sounds of movement could be heard. "Survivors?"

Val and Ishyn looked ay each other, "No," they answered in unison.

"This ship is a navy problem," Ishyn added. "Get through the lock and prep for immediate release."

The engineers ran back onto their ship, followed by Val. Ishyn waited in the airlock for half a moment

listening for any sound that could be a survivor. With a sick feeling in his belly he stepped back onto his ship. Closing the hatch he gave the order to disengage from _Elli's Chance._


	7. Chapter 7

**_ISS Artemis 24_ en route to jump point 115d from planet 6 system 612-744**

**Date 1184-265 Imperial Standard**

**Time 1812 Shipboard**

"Course set, thirty hours seventeen minutes untilmid point rotation," Valerii announced while entering the scout ship's common area/galley/sickbay/laboratory. The scouts had placed a quarantine beacon on _Elli's Chance,_ cleaned themselves up then started out to the jump point. Ishyn sat at the dinner table observing his crew. Val took longer setting up a simple transit than Ishyn had ever seen before. Vrain threw himself into dismantling the port ventilator again. Ishyn suspected it had stopped working fifteen minutes before _Artemis _had been commissioned. Mel sat is a side chair, silently sulking.

Time to bare their souls, he thought. "Staff meeting, everybody gather around." The crew all sat at the table. Ishyn summarized what had happened to Val and himself for the two who had been below. "Does anybody have an idea of what those creatures were?" Each member shook in the negative. "So it is safe to say that we found the missing specimens. I do wish the probe was still on board that ship. It may have caught some pictures of those things."

"Sorry sir," Val mumbled, "I didn't think before sending it back here."

"Don't worry son, from day one we are taught to be frugal with His Imperial Majesty's monies. I would likely have done the same thing had I arrived first."

"Did you check the low berths," Mel asked. It was the first she spoke since they had disengaged.

"No," the commander admitted.

"And we won't make another effort?"

"You will learn, young lady, that while we may someday give up our lives in Imperial service, it is not expected to be the first choice. The thudders just bounced off, though the electros appeared to have an effect. I don't want to test how effective our war ammunition is."

"Sorry sir, I meant no disrespect. We didn't see anything so I can't say what might work."

Vrain jumped in, "Are you sure you didn't see anything Mel? You said something when I pulled you into the lift."

"I don't know boss. I thought maybe something moved or it could have just been a shadow. I can't really say. Maybe I just imagined it."

Vrain spoke to the commander, "I'm sorry Daryl; we didn't get much done downstairs. I let myself get sidetracked."

"The fault is mine, I should have kept us together. At least we made it out with only a few scrapes and bruises. Anything we haven't covered?"

Negative shakes again until Vrain recalled, "Mel what about your head?"

"Head," Ishyn asked, "what about your head. You said you didn't encounter anything."

"No big deal commander, I just had a bit of a headache. I'm fine now."

"A bit? Girl you were a mess down there," Vrain countered. "In the dash out I forgot I was going to let the autodoc check you."

"No, really it is fine. One hundred percent gone."

Vrain looked doubtful while Ishyn rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "When did you get better Mel?"

"When we came back. It just went away; must have been the stress of being in that drifting mausoleum."

Ishyn still looked thoughtful, "Fine for now then. If nothing else this meeting is over. Who has mess duty today?" The next ten minutes were filled with arguing and finger pointing..


	8. Chapter 8

**_ISS Artemis 24_ at jump point 115d from planet 6 system 612-744**

**Date 1184-268 Imperial Standard**

**Time 0707 Shipboard**

The crew of _Artemis_ all sat in their stations on the bridge. An observer could feel the tension leaking away that the four had held for the last two and a half days. _Elli's Chance _still haunted their dreams but they were finally ready to leave it behind. They took comfort in a well practiced routine.

"Navigation," Ishyn called out, "Jump route plotted and locked."

"Pilot confirms, jump route plotted and locked."

"Engineering has green board," Vrain called from his station.

"We are go, start jump initiation clock, T-100, mark."

"Jump clock running, T-98 and counting."

"Dammit, I have a yellow," Vrain growled.

"Abort or hold," Val questioned, "i'm at eight meters per second, T-77."

"Pilot continue count. Mel run back, givr the regulator a kick."

Mel unstrapped and sprinted off the bridge to engineering.

Val gave updates, "T-50... T-40... T-30, talk to me engineering."

"We're good, keep the count," Vrain barked. "C'mon Mel, do it girl," he added quietly.

"T-20..."

The board turned green, "That's my girl. Engineering is green, ready to jump."

"Prepare for jump transition, T-10..9..8..7..6.."

Vrain's board changed one meter to red, "Abort, abort, damn all," he shouted. The bridge suddenly was engulfed in darkness as every monitor went black.

"Engineering," Ishyn shouted, "what in the name of the maker of stars just happened?"

"Not sure why we are black. The jump regulator turned red on me but that should not have shut us down." He activated his comm, "Engineer Coburtan, talk to me. We are dark."

"I pulled the plug boss," came the reply. "The worthless regulator popped so I killed the powerplant to make sure we didn't jump."

"Killing the plant was a bit much," Ishyn joined in, "but good call. Give us power back so we can figure out what happened. Val, as soon as we are back on line bring us to zero relative velocity. Vrain head back and see what is wrong and how to fix it. Your next report should start by saying my ship can move."


	9. Chapter 9

**_ISS Artemis 24_ parked at jump point 115d from planet 6 system 612-744**

**Date 1184-268 Imperial Standard**

**Time 0824 Shipboard**

"Daryl your ship can move," Vrain announced entering the crew area followed by his assistant.

Ishyn looked dubious, "For real?"

"Positively," Vrain assured him. "Of course at this time, old _Artemis_ has only heard of Einstein; she has not heard of Miyata, Roshenka and has absolutely no idea of Lukallemerii. Therefor I would not try to exceed the speed of light nor even approach a reasonable percentage of light speed."

"Very funny Chief Engineer." Mel dropped a half meter square component in front of the commander. "OK, what am I looking at?"

"It's the _verdomme stuk stront_ jump regulator that is as useful as a _kankerhoer,_" Mel spat.

"Do I want to know what she just said?"

"No," Vrain answered. "A summary would be that our main regulator can be recycled as scrap. And before you ask, no that is not a spare we have on board."

"Bad?"

"Very. A huega-fruit counter decided that we could always requisition the part from a depot or way-station, rather than every ship carry an extra, as we used to. Accounting did not think that an exploration ship would find itself unable to use the X-boat network."

Val looked puzzled, "No one is that stupid are they captain?"

Ishyn shook his head, "You have much to learn boy. It doesn't even surprise me. So Mr. what are we going to do to pass the time until an X-boat arrives in forty or fifty years?"

"One option is to bypass to the ship's main computer."

"I smell a but."

"I estimate that would add fifty-four nanoseconds to the cycle. Our safety buffer is fifteen nanoseconds."

"Is that a big deal," Val asked.

Vrain smiled, "Jump mechanics 101- Einstein discovered a temporal distortion as an object approaches the speed of light; to avoid that, we need to use jump space. We travel in an alternate universe, dimension, realty. No one is completely sure, but it works.

"Mechanics 102- our jump drives produce a field allowing us to enter j-pace and travel a predetermined distance, not to exceed six parsecs in a variable but standard median time of one hundred sixty-eight hours."

"I'm with you so far. Pilots get the jump courses too.

"Mechanics 103- Matter," he tapped the bulkhead, "cannot exist in j-space. The drives burn an enormous amount of fuel to drop us into j-space but the greater amount of our fuel is used to form a protective ablative bubble around the ship. The regulator keeps the field stable and provides a shield for the hydrogen similar to the way nuclear dampers work.

"Now I won't bore you with the formulas but in round figures the bubble extends four meters out from the hull. That gives the regulator around fifteen nanoseconds to correct any shifts. The main computer would take about fifty-four nanoseconds due to the distance it sits from the drives."

"How far could the bubble shift in fifty-four nanoseconds?"

"About sixteen meters."

"And that would not be good for us?"

Vrain walked over and placed a friendly hand on the pilot's shoulder, "You would become the Imperium's foremost authority on quantum physics and leading expert on jump space theory. Of course your brain may not even have time to register that fact or maybe your last heartbeat would last a subjective thousand years."

Val paled at the thought, "I don't think I like that."

"Nor do I," Ishyn added.

"There is a chance," Mel started.

"Speak up, I'm listening."

"The derelict"

"It only has jump one capability," Vrain cut her off, "their regulator would be incompatible."

"NO, remember they upgraded the engines to jump two."

"That series merchant has Leukin drives. All proprietary components."

"True they start that way but the most common on the used market would be Ling-Standard, Trin Yards or Deneb Industries drives. Ling-Standard are compatible with our drives, and the others would most likely use Naasirka or Ichiyama J-Synch regulators. Both of those are user programmable."

Vrain thought it over, "You may be right, likely the Ichiyama but they would have the 242 model we would use 212." He picked a set of repair goggles out of a storage bin. They magnified the users vision while projecting technical manual pages direct to the user's eye like a pilot's heads up display. A couple taps on the control and he found the pages he sought. "We could recalibrate our sub units to account for that difference... it just may work."

"Are you saying," the commander inquired, "that _Elli's Chance_ has the part we need?"

"I would say a two in three chance."

"I like those odds better than the opportunity to spread my molecules across time and space. If only we had more data on those things aboard."

"I may have something," Mel offered.

"What do you have?"

She ran to her quarters and came back with the data cube and sample jar. "I grabbed these from the chemist's office. Something he was working on. I think it has to do with those creatures."

"And you did not think to report this?" Ishyn asked softly.

"Well no," was as far as she got.

"Engineer Apprentice have you lost you mind?" Ishyn shouted. "You take a sample biomass off a ship that is infested with hostile organisms and bring it on board my ship!"

"Yes but.."

"Be silent! You have violated at least eight quarantine regulations I can think of off the top of my head, how many other standing orders, I can't even think. You could be court-martialed for this. In wet navy days I could have you keelhauled. This ship has an internal keel so I do not know how that would work but the fourth planet has liquid methane oceans so I have not ruled out giving it a try. You now have the opportunity to explain yourself in ten words or less."

"I...I..."

"Eight left!"

"I didn't think sir!"

"Made it in six, you may have that many functioning brain cells left! What is on the cube?"

"I have not looked," Mel was too shocked to even have tears.

"Listen to my orders and follow them precisely, all of you!"

"Yes sir!" a chorus reply.

"Pilot set a course back to _Elli's Chance_. Approach no closer than five hundred meters."

"Aye, aye sir."

"Chief Engineer."

"Sir?"

"Do the impossible and fix this damned device," he pointed at the regulator.

"That is..."

"I don't care, do it anyway. That Solomani mechanic always fixes the stinking submersible on those old _Underseas Trek_ holos with a broken spanner and his own fingernail clippings! I expect no less of you!"

"Yes sir."

His voice dropped to a whisper, "Apprentice?"

"Yes sir?" Mel squeaked.

"You are to consider yourself under arrest and confined to quarters. During your time you will study all data on the cube. I will come to you in exactly thirty-six hours for you to inform me what you have learned. In that time you will neither leave your quarters nor utter a word. Take enough survival rations to feed yourself so you do not have to come out."

"Yes sir."

"I believe I ordered you to not speak."

Mel began to rise but Ishyn stopped her with a pointed finger. "In one syllable tell me, did you _ever_ open that container?"

"No"

"Prior to executing my previous orders, you will don a vacc suit then take that to the main airlock. Place it centered on the outer hatch, exactly two point five millimeters from said hatch. Then close and lock the internal hatch and post a bio-hazard warning on the interior hatch. You will then fulled decontaminate yourself. The time you take counts against your thirty-six hours."

He looked at his crew, "I will be in my quarters working up a real rage. Move people!"


	10. Chapter 10

**_ISS Artemis 24_ on return course to _Elli's Chance_ in orbit planet 6 system 612-744**

**Date 1184-269 Imperial Standard**

**Time 2037 Shipboard**

Mel checked the time when she heard the knock on the door. 'Thirty-six exactly, I should have written down the seconds,' she thought. She considered calling to enter but felt it better to go open the door. The commander was a good man but his temper was legendary in the sub sector. She did not want it focused on her any more than it already had been.

As expected Ishyn was standing there. "Are you ready?" he asked. Mel nodded. "Good but it will take forever if you give your report by playing 'mimes and signs' so go ahead and speak."

"Thank you, sir. I did not want to presume anything."

A ghost of a smile crossed his face, "You may have learned something Ms. Coburtain. Please proceed."

Ishyn took a seat on the bunk while Mel set the tri-d screen to mirror her computer display. "I hope you will think so after I am done. The data is in a very raw state."

"It is bad practice to kill the messenger. You soon stop getting messages. Let's hear what you have."

"I'll give you the short summary. This scientist was researching what he referred to as semi-organic self-organizing compounds, or SOSOCs."

"That sounds like a really made up acronym."

"Agreed sir, I believe he thought it would sound good to the mission sponsor. There definitely was more to this than the university cover story. There is a report for that already completed and much thinner than the other. Before you ask, no it does not mention who the greater report is going to."

"Makes sense, he took a big chance already having two reports in the same place. Probably had a plan to separate the data later." Ishyn sat thoughtfully for a moment. "Maybe we can grab more log data to see if there was a possible drop point for the real data. I digress though, our job is to get in then out fast, if we have to."

"Has Vrain made progress in repairing the regulator?"

Ishyn shook negatively. "Go with the purpose of the research."

"The research was into the possible uses of these SOSOCs. They are very unusual compounds. Composed primarily of carbon and silicon, they have long chains that can respond to electrical impulses. The chains can change their physical shape while maintaining their chemical continuity."

"Interesting, how would they be used?"

"They were looking into uses triggered by bio-electricity, wound care, protective layering, a whole gamut of possibilities."

"Any aggressive uses?"

"Not directly though it is implied that such use may be possible. There does not appear to be any successful control experiments so everything is theoretical."

"Does this relate to those creatures?"

"I believe so. The compounds were gathered in the field and are apparently naturally occurring. There is some information identifying the planet and location but I have not looked into that."

"Save that for later," Ishyn directed, "we have enough to deal with here."

Mel continued, "I think those creatures use some these compounds but I don't know how or what it could help or hinder us."

"We have nearly a day before we reach _Elli,_ will that time help?"

"I am an engineer, not a chemist, sir," Mel chewed her lip.

"I am going to regret this," Ishyn muttered. Then louder, "Out with it, what do you need."

"I cannot say for sure, but directly examining the sample..."

"You are insane, yes?"

"No sir, this data is looked at from a chemical viewpoint. I am trained to deal with the physical as a totality. Maybe I can see something a chemist would miss."

"You are asking me to trust a first year engineer to find something a biochemical researcher missed? Is that what I am hearing?"

Mel looked at the deck, "I guess so sir."

"What?" Ishyn barked. "My ears are old, can't hear what you youngers say."

"I said yes sir, that is what I am asking. I don't know..."

"Enough!" Ishyn stared but Mel just stared back, until he smiled. "That is what I want from my crew. Confidence. You will do what has not been done by others. We are scouts; we never know what we are getting into but will find out and inform those who can't do what we can do."

"So you will let me try?"

"With some restrictions of course."

"So is my house arrest lifted?"

Ishyn tapped his foot, "You put me in a difficult position apprentice. I think have done well so far with this data. Officially I cannot completely absolve you; I will have to put at least a reprimand in your. Understood?"

"Fully sir."

"Val"

"Sir"

"You will also get into haz-e gear. In addition you will draw weapons and combat ammunition. You will accompany Mel at all times when she has the sample. You will stand watch at arms when she needs to leave the sample. Maintain a reaction distance at all times. Understood?"

"Sir do you think that is fully necessary? And what about the approach?"

"It is probably totally overreacting but better that than us joining the dead ship in orbit. I will take bridge duties myself.'


	11. Chapter 11

**_ISS Artemis 24_ on return course to _Elli's Chance_ in orbit planet 6 system 612-744**

**Date 1185-269 Imperial Standard**

**Time 1645 Shipboard**

"Everyone here," Ishyn asked rhetorically. The common area had all stations configured to science lab so everyone would be able to follow the briefing.

"Then let's get started. Ms. Cobutain has been researching the compound acquired from Elli's Chance to see what relation it has to those things over there and what might help us get past them. Before I turn it over, I must ask our young crew members, is everything to the molecular level accounted for, sealed and secured as before?"

Mel and Val both nodded.

"Very well. We have a short time before orbital coordination maneuvers so, Mel let us know what you have."

Mel stood and quickly brought Val and Vrain up to speed on what she had previously told the commander. Vrain looked at his boss incredulously, "Daryl, you actually allowed my truant to do a direct examination of that,.. that,... stuff? When we get back I am hacking your records and putting you on a sabbatical."

Mel looked between the two older scouts to see if this was serious or just good natured banter between senior crew members She was not sure and Ishyn gestured for her to continue.

"I did not waste time recreating the work already done just a couple of quick tests and examinations to know I could rely on the data our unknown scientist left with us. I then proceeded to do a down and dirty full molecular map." She brought up on all monitors a model of a long twisting molecule, color coded to indicate the various atoms in its makeup.

Daryl gave a low whistle, "That's a big one."

"Aye sir. And here a some more." In turn, Mel brought up three more molecules, all very different but all very large. "In my quick scan it looks like everything is a macro-molecule. I didn't see anything small."

Vrian was rubbing his chin, cycling quickly through the images. " So this stuff, SOSOCS you called it, is not a single substance but an amalgamation of various molecular groups." He switched to drumming his fingers, "but you don't indicate the color for carbon in the key." He stopped on one image in particular, "this is the only one that looks vaguely familiar, maybe only from a geometric stand point. It could be RNA or similar, but no carbon."

"Correct on both Chief Engineer." Mel answered, "There is not a single carbon atom in any of these. It appears silicon fills the roll where we would expect carbon. And before you ask, no it is not carbon-less RNA, if that's even possible, as there is also no oxygen or hydrogen."

"So this stuff lacks the most common atom in the universe?"

"Yes, although it is high in sulfur and selenium with high counts of the alkaloids sodium, potassium and some lithium. It has properties of metal and ceramic though could also be considered a salt. There is a high reactivity potential."

"I can see that there would be a large amount of energy tied up in those bonds. Maybe we could figure a solvent that would rapidly react?"

Ishyn was watching Mel now as she appeared to be loosing some confidence and looking troubled, "Could it be explosive?"

"Possibly sir, under the right circumstances."

"What else do you not want to tell us?"

She glanced at Val who nodded in return. She took a deep breath, brought up a new image and continued. "As I said, sir, I would look at the totality to see if there was anything. This hi-mag look came from the info on the media and a few quick experiments. I pulled back into a low-mag view, using basic magnifications in the x400 to x150000 ranges. At the high end of the scale I found this, um object, of interlinked molecules."

Vrain studied the new image both rubbing the chin and drumming. "This looks familiar somehow. There is bunching and tendrils at both ends with, I'm not sure if it is one large or several intertwined connecting features. Almost like cables." He managed to add foot tapping to his impressive fidgeting. "Perhaps a receptor here," pointing to one end, "transmission here along these cables, to..." he trailed off pointing at the larger structure. A grunt of frustration, "It is right in front of me. I know this structure."

"Maybe this will help," Mel brought up a new image. "this is a look at the lower magnification end."

The image clearly showed multiple structured forms all entwined. Many looked like the previous image, but of all different sizes. There were many independent ones of a more blocky, repeating form. Several others were inter-spaced in flowing patterns.

Mel did not speak, just watched the older two crew members Ishyn staring in concentration, Vrain nearly vibrating. Val sat knowing exactly what Mel was leading to and hoping another explanation could be found.

"OK," Vrain began, "we can figure this out. It is inorganic forming these modules. Can I zoom in? Oh, yes, here is one module composed of, I would guess 7-8 sub components. Much like a process board, CPU is this large one in the middle, supporting chips here, here and here all connected through a three dimensional substrate. It is call contained and connected with its neighbor components through this membrane here. It would work just like high-end AU potentiality computers, based on..." His pause lasted nearly a minute. "Oh _stront._"

Ishyn finished the original thought, "Based on human brain cells. These other structures that looked like cables are just that. They are neurons."

"You were right Mel," Val spoke from his face buried in his hands.

"Sir, is there another possibility or are we dealing with inorganic life," Mel's question was a plea.

"Many samples of in-organics have been found that can be considered 'alive' but always on a much smaller scale. And the key to defining life is the ability to produce a future generation. I don't see that here."

Vrain added, "Besides it is impossible from what we see. It is all solid state but with not even ionic potential. There is no energy to power the system although we know it does have high potential in the chemical bonds."

"Very well engineer, this is you area. I give you this and tell you to power it up to assume it self mobile and sustaining once going. How do you do that?"

Vrain rubbed his hands in anticipation of solving a complex problem. "First we need to crack the highest energy bonds to make that energy useful. Strong acid would do that. Normally I would go with sulfuric but seeing how many sulfur salts we already have that may not be the best choice. Hydrochloric or hydrofluoric would be good choices. They would also give this total mix lot's of ions to transmit the energy. You could go with a base instead of an acid and get a similar effect, but for familiarity I would use a complex organic acid. It is a bit weaker and would take some time to get going, but would be worth it in the long run to introduce carbon into the reaction chain. Many more potential reaction points and possibilities."

"How difficult would that be chief?"

"As easy as _irriteren. _The uric acid would work. Our bodies are full of acids that could get this stuff going." Vrain paused as his words sunk in. "oh _stront."_

"Let's pick a more pleasant topic. How can we stop it."

"Not much better boss. If we are on the right track, we are dealing with an autonomous, self mobile learning computer. There is no CNS as the computing is distributed through out. It may all be one unit, those smaller creatures could be connected to the main form via molecular strings."

"Everything has weaknesses."

"If the reaction stops, it will stop. Doing that is the trick. Extreme cold, maybe though more likely it would just go dormant. Heat would be better. The molecular bonds would start to break halfway to the boiling point of water but it could function for a indefinite time prior to total breakdown."

"What about vacuum?", asked Mel.

"Or an anti-acid?" added Val.

Vrain chuckled, "It could be susceptible to vacuum but I wouldn't bet on it. The term you are forgetting pilot is base, the counter of an acid. That too would work but we don't have the materials at hand. It might even work in a basic environment similar to acidic. I would try a super acid instead. Try and overdrive the reaction and burn it out. High energy might work as well. It likely can use low energy to recharge, like a battery but high might be more than it could handle."

"Recommended course of action chief?"

"I would say though it is learning, by our standards it is dumb. It will rely on actions that have worked in the past. We can still out think it. Change our tactics often, hit it with overwhelming firepower to try for sensory overload. If any weakness is revealed, attack mercilessly before it can develop a counter, We don't have to kill it just get past it. Twice."


	12. Chapter 12

**_ISS Artemis 24_ in synchronous orbit with _Elli's Chance_ in orbit planet 6 system 612-744**

**Date 1185-270 Imperial Standard**

**Time 0645 Shipboard**

Val sat in the pilot's station watching _Elli's Chance _driftingabove him. Nothing had worked and so the crew began preparations to mount another expedition. Val wracked his brain trying to think of another option; he finally admitted to himself that he was scared. If he were in command, Val thought he would take the chance and try to jump even with the malfunctioning parts. Unfortunately that option was gone as the attempt to make repairs had damaged them to the point of uselessness. They now had no choice but to attempt to salvage what they needed.

Ishyn stepped into the bridge and took the seat next to Val. "Ready to suit up?" the commander asked.

"All set, sir. Just doing a last status check."

"Poni _cachu_" Ishyn smiled, "I would be worried if you were not a little worried. I'm so scared I am not going to wear an under-suit, I would just have to clean it."

Val laughed despite himself, "Data overload sir, way too much."

"We are going in full combat load. All lethal rounds. Armor as well. Anything gets in the way we shoot it."

"Do you think it will be that easy?"

"Of course, if my ex-wife were on board then I would really worry." Ishyn looked back down the corridor to see that the others were busy. "But just in case I am going to preset our distress beacon for six hours. We are going to declare this system quarantined. During docking I will take the controls. You go to the airlock and space that sample. Also drop a Red Zone beacon, set it for a one day delay. Any ships are to refuel and leave the system immediately. Give the reason as unknown contagion; no aid is to be given to any other ship in system."

Val felt an unpleasant tightening in his lower abdomen. "Yes sir"

"Don't look so glum lad. I plan on us all jumping out of here and taking a two month leave when we hit port. I just don't want anyone else falling into this mess." He placed his hand on the young pilot's shoulder, "I'm only telling you this because I know you can handle it. Keep it between us; I don't want to spook the engineers."

"No problem sir, I'll get it done and keep is quiet."

"Good lad, go get yourself ready. I'll start docking maneuvers."

Val left the bridge to set up the beacon and prep the airlock. He encountered Vrain near the common area.

"Val, have you seen the commander?"

"Yes, he is on the bridge. He said he will dock us and I should get ready."

"Good, I have a quick question then will get my gear on as well."

Val continued to the airlock as Vrain went to the bridge. The engineer sat in his station behind Ishyn.

"All good," the commander inquired.

"Green board boss. Val is moving around to do his part, not a peep about what it was."

"And Mel?"

"She is getting the special tools together for the problems you 'bridge boys' won't be able to handle. She won't ever let on how we engineers always have to be solve the problems you non-engineers get us into."

"Sounds good, it will keep the kids busy and focused. We will be aboard before they have time to think about it."

Vrain run an unnecessary life support diagnostic. "So Daryl, do you think it will work? Will we actually get out of here?"

"Or die trying old friend. I'm declaring the system interdicted. I will have our log encoded so any other scout will be able to pull it and learn from us if we make the last jump. I still plan to die of old age in my bed."

"Ha, you know you won't go quietly like that."

Daryl punched the engineer softly and smiled, "Did I ever say I was alone in that bed?"


End file.
